


Mamma, ti prego, posso?

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carnival!AU, M/M, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn, ne abbiamo già parlato, (...) queste cose è meglio che le chiedi a tuo padre.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma, ti prego, posso?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

“Mamma, ti prego, posso?”   
Trisha sa di non essere in grado di dire di no a suo figlio, ma questa volta vorrebbe riuscirci; sa che Zayn e Niall sono molto amici, ma l'idea di farlo andare in giro per la città insieme a lui e ai suoi genitori, con cui da poco lei e Yaser hanno avuto una bruttissima discussione, non le fa per niente piacere. Non avrebbe problemi ad acconsentire, se magari anche le mamme di Harry e Louis accompagnassero i bambini alla sfilata; il suo problema è la sola presenza dei coniugi Horan.   
“Zayn, ne abbiamo già parlato,” dice, allungando una mano per scompigliare i capelli del bambino e accennando un piccolo sorriso quando i suoi occhi si chiudono, felici della coccola, “queste cose è meglio che le chiedi a tuo padre,” continua, colpendo con un polpastrello la punta del suo naso per farlo ridacchiare.   
“Ma papà mi dice di no! Il papà di Niall non gli piace!” sbuffa il piccolo, quando la mamma si allontana, e mette il broncio. “A me Niall piace, perché non volete farmi andare con lui? Ci sono anche Harry e Louis e Liam e Josh! Per favore, non voglio essere l'unico a non andarci!” 

 

“Niall!” strilla, quando qualcuno suona il campanello di casa sua; il papà grugnisce una risata dal suo studio, prima di uscire e cominciare a scendere le scale per andare ad aprire la porta, mentre Trisha sistema il costume da Spiderman sulle spalle del figlio.   
“Maura,” sentono dire dall'uomo, alla porta, mentre la voce squillante di Niall arriva fino al primo piano, facendo scoppiare a ridere gli adulti.   
“Zayn!” grida, precipitandosi senza permesso sulle scale per arrivare dall'amico, e Trisha gli sorride quando si ferma sulla porta della camera di Zayn con il fiatone e il costume di Superman addosso; Niall sorride, e Zayn sgrana gli occhi quando nota l'assenza di uno dei dentini dell'amico.   
“Niall!” strilla, scrollandosi dalle spalle le mani della mamma, e si fionda sull'altro; gli afferra le guance tra le mani con il viso spaccato a metà da un sorriso enorme e, prima che entrambi possano registrare quello che stanno facendo, sono abbracciati stretti stretti e Zayn sta continuando a urlare “Hai perso un dente! Stai diventando grande anche tu!”, per l'ilarità generale dei genitori che stanno ascoltando o assistendo alla scena.   
“Bambini, Maura dice che è ora di andare a prendere Louis e Harry,” li interrompe Trisha qualche attimo più tardi, chinandosi per baciare la fronte del figlio e strizzare una guancia a Niall, “avanti, non vorrete perdervi la sfilata: c saranno i carri e tanti, tanti altri bambini travestiti. Sono sicura che vi divertirete tantissimo, questo Carnevale.”


End file.
